Charmed and Dealing
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: Total AU. This is the lives of the Charmed Children.
1. I know mom

**Title:** Charmed and Dealing

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Characters: **The Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This is the life of the Charmed Children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1. "I know mom." **

It was an oddly quiet supper at the Turner's. 15 year old Will was just playing with his food, eating some every once and a while. 10 year old Wyatt was scarfing down food, so he had a reason for not talking. And 5 year old Chris was just too little to understand the tension.

"So honey; how was work?" Cole asked, and Will's head snapped up and he looked at his parents. He's never been a bad kid per say, but he's never been an angel either.

"Oh, it was great, I got a lot of fun letters." She said, giving him a smile.

"That's good."

"How was your day?" Phoebe asked

"Sent some sleaze ball to jail." He said, proudly.

"That's great." Phoebe smiled

"Anything interesting happen in your world Will?" Phoebe asked her eldest.

"Um...no, not really. Just another boring day in high school." He shrugged, and his parents gave him a smile.

"Wyatt?" Cole asked

"This girl likes me." Wyatt shrugged

"What's her name?" Phoebe asked

"Cassie Roberts." He sighed, with a look of distaste on his face.

"What's wrong with that?" Cole asked

"She's disgusting." Wyatt said

"Wyatt, that's not very nice."

"Well mom! She only wears boy clothes and acts like a boy too! She even tried to spit like one today, it was gross." Wyatt said

"Oh." Phoebe said

"Chris?" Cole asked and his youngest looked up.

"Huh?"

"What'd you do today?"

"A girl kissed me." He scowled, "It was gross."

"How come they get all the chicks and they don't even want to?" Will asked and his parents laughed.

"You can date Cassie if you want." Wyatt said

"No thanks."

"I wanna." Chris said

"She's a girl."

"Never mind." Chris said instantly and they all laughed at him. He's at the stage where he believes in cooties.

"Mom...I have a question." Will said

"Alright honey." Phoebe said

"How come we all have blonde curly hair and you guys have brown straight hair?" Will asked

"I don't know; I've always been curious about that." She said

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, goldie locks can you pass the peas?" Cole asked

"Hardy har, har." Will said, put he passed them to his dad.

"I'm not blonde." Wyatt stated suddenly.

"Oh my mistake, the golden pieces on your head are brown." Will said, rolling his eyes and Wyatt sighed.

"You're dumb." Chris stated, and Wyatt pushed him out of his seat since they're sitting right next to each other and Chris started crying. "Cry baby!"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Turner!" Cole boomed, "Get in your room right now."

"Fine!" Wyatt yelled, before storming out of the room.

* * *

1 hour later, Wyatt heard a knock at the door. It was a soft knock, and in a house with 4 boys only 1 person knocked like that. 

"Go away mom!" Wyatt yelled, before burying his face in his pillow.

Sure enough the door opened and Phoebe walked over, and rubbed Wyatt's back a little.

"Honey, what's been going on with you lately?" Phoebe asked

"Nothing." Wyatt lied

"Baby, you can tell me." Phoebe said

"I...it's just not fair." Wyatt said quietly.

"What honey?"

"I hate being in the middle." Wyatt said, and realization dawned on Phoebe.

"You mean you hate being stuck between Will and Chris?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"Because Will's really smart and he has tons of friends, and powers, and he's on the football team, he has a girlfriend and people like him. Chris is still really little and is cute, and adorable, and everyone loves him and he can do anything! And I'm...just...me." Wyatt said

"You know, I was always the baby and it's not very fun either honey. I always had to live up to Prue and Piper, and when I couldn't do that it was always and disappointment for everyone."

"Yeah, I know." Wyatt said, "They changed the school around so I have some of the same teachers as Will, and its horrible mom. They all assume I'm a genius and I know everything, or I'm really good at the same subjects as him, and I'm perfectly behaved like him too! I hate it." Wyatt said

"I know what you mean there baby, I had the same teachers as my sisters too."

"Yeah, but Will and Chris are both special and more powerful then me, cause dad was just a regular old demon when you had me, and he was the Source with Will and he was invincible when you had Chris." Wyatt said

"I know, but that doesn't make you any less powerful. You're the son of a Charmed One, you're _really_ special Wyatt. Do your brother's have a force wave?"

"Well, no." Wyatt said

"Can they see the future?" Phoebe asked, smiling a little.

"Nope." Wyatt said

"Can they reverse time?"

"No." Wyatt said with a little smile.

"See honey, you're special too. One day I promise you'll find something that you're the best at. Something you can always beat your brothers at." Phoebe said and Wyatt smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks mom." Wyatt said

"No problem pumpkin." Phoebe said with a smile and she kissed his head. Then she got up and headed for the door.

"Mom...I love you." Wyatt said

"I love you too." Phoebe said, turning to look at him.

"Yea, I know mom." Wyatt said, and Phoebe smiled at him and she left the room.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen with a smile and she saw Cole doing the dishes.

"He alright?" Cole asked

"Yeah, I think he's going to be fine." Phoebe said, as she helped.

"What was the problem?"

"He's the middle child honey, what do you think?" Phoebe asked

"Oh." Cole said, and Chris walked in the room.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" the 5 year old asked.

"Honey...you tell him." Phoebe said, patting his arm and she left the room.

"Well!?" Chris asked, putting his hands on his hips, while glaring at Cole.

"Maybe we should sit down."

* * *

Your thoughts? 


	2. Magical Park? Of course!

**Title:** Charmed and Dealing

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Characters: **The Charmed Ones, ect.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** This is the life of the Charmed Children.

**Note 1: **Thank you Susan for the wonderful review! Glad you like my stories!

**Note 2: **Pictures are on my profile!

**Note 3: **Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2. "Magical Park? Of course." **

"Okay kids, time to go." Phoebe screamed, so all her children could hear her, and she heard footsteps so she smiled.

First her husband walked down and stood next to her. Then Will and Wyatt walked down and Will pushed Wyatt a little.

"Back up a little dork." He said

"William." Phoebe said and Will rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Picnic."

"Yeah, I know that, but where?" he asked

"It's a magical park, the elders created it." Cole said

"A magical park? Of course." He snorted

"That's a cool idea, we can practice our magic there and we don't have to worry about exposure." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Thank you." Phoebe said, smiling.

"So...anyone have to go pee?" Cole asked, and 4 sets of eyes looked at Chris.

"No."

"Promise?" Phoebe asked

"Maybe a little."

"Then go and quick." Cole said and Chris ran for the bathroom.

"Stop it!" Wyatt screamed, punching his brother in the arm as hard as he could.

"Hey!" Cole shouted, "Stop right now you two."

"He started it!" Wyatt cried

"I don't care who started, you responded. Now stop." Cole said with a sigh. Why can't his children simply get along? Is that _so_ much to ask for?

Then Chris walked in and Phoebe grabbed his hand and they were out the door.

"Let's go." Cole said as he pushed the fighting boys through the door.

------------

"No, that games stupid." Will said

"Is not." Wyatt argued

"Yes it is. No one plays I Spy anymore fag." Will said

"I'm not a fag." Wyatt said

"You sure about that? You seem like you are to me." Will said with a smirk.

"Mommy Will called Wy a fag." Chris said loudly and Will glared at him, and Chris stuck out his tongue and Wyatt smiled.

"William James, your brother is not a fag. I thought you were the eldest!?" Phoebe asked

"I am."

"You don't act like it. Move up a row closer to us." Phoebe said and Will sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed a row in front, right behind his parents. They have a mini van, Cole couldn't believe it. He's a powerful demon...driving around in a mini van, but it fit the boys so...

"Thanks." Wyatt said quietly to Chris, who climbed in the back next to Wyatt, and buckled his seatbelt.

"Your welcome." He said, "I wanna play I Spy."

"You do?" Wyatt asked

"Uh huh."

"Do you even know how to play?" Wyatt asked

"No." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled.

"I describe something and based on that you have to guess what it is."

"Alright."

"Okay...umm...I spy something that is...green." Wyatt said and Chris looked out the window.

"Grass?" he guessed

"Nope."

He frowned and looked down a little and smiled.

"My shirt!"

"Yep, your turn." Wyatt smiled

------------

"We're here." Phoebe announced and they all got out of the van and the younger kids took off running, but Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and stopped.

"We can do magic right?" Wyatt asked

"Yep." Phoebe said, seeing an electricity bolt. The boys smiled and took off running again.

"Think they have ice cream?" Chris asked his older brother.

"Um, I don't know." Wyatt said, "Let's just find Mel, Prue, and Penny okay?"

"Okay." Chris said, and they both looked around and Chris tugged on his sleeve and pointed and Wyatt saw their family so they ran over.

"Look who's finally here." Piper said with a smile.

"Daddy isn't so good at driving." Chris said, sitting on the blanket and Wyatt sat next to him.

"Fag." Will coughed, when he passed Wyatt, who's eyes narrowed.

"Butt hole licker!" Chris screamed loudly, and Wyatt laughed. "Nobody likes butt holes."

"Shut up dork."

"Butt hole licker, butt hole licker, butt hole licker, butt hole licker, butt hole licker, butt hole licker!"

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell-Turner!" Phoebe scolded when she walked over, and she instantly heard her sons chant.

"Sorry." Chris muttered, even though he didn't mean it.

"My fault mom, shouldn't have taut him that." Wyatt said

Cole and Phoebe just looked at him for a minute and Wyatt gave them an innocent look, making his eyes all round.

"Okay." Cole said, still not fully believing what just happened.

"Yeah Wyatt, you really shouldn't have."

"Oh go suck balls!" Wyatt yelled and his parents gasped. Cole instantly got up and grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a tree.

"Okay, that's it. What is going on!?" Cole asked, still holding his arm.

"Ow dad, you're hurting me." Wyatt said and Cole loosed his grip a little.

"What's going on Wyatt Matthew?"

"William keeps calling me fag, and Chris called him a butt hole licker, and then you heard what he said and I hate him."

"You don't hate your brother." Cole said

"Yes I do! I hope he disappears forever!" Wyatt said, and they heard Phoebe shriek. Cole and Wyatt instantly ran over.

"What?" Cole asked

"Will...he-he...he disappeared." Phoebe stammered, and Wyatt's eyes went round again, only this time in shock.

"Cool." Chris said

"That is not cool Christopher." Phoebe snapped

"Pheebs, relax, we'll get him back." Piper said and Phoebe nodded.

"I-I I'm sorry." Wyatt said, before he took off running.

"Wyatt! Get back here!" Cole yelled, chasing after him but Wyatt was _much _faster.

Wyatt kept on running, and he blocked out his family screaming at him. He kept on running till he reached a pond. He saw a nice grassy area, so he walked over and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I'm sorry Will...I didn't mean it." He whispered, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

--------------

"Chris, where's your brother?" Phoebe asked her youngest. Wyatt was blocking everyone, but Phoebe _knew _Chris knew where Wyatt was.

"I don't know." He said, he didn't seem the least bit sad either that Will was gone somewhere.

"Yes you do Chris, at least go to him and try to get him back. We need to get Will back and Wyatt's the only one who can do that." Cole said, and Chris simply shimmered out. He can flame, just like his brothers, but their mom flips out when they flame.

"Bubba..." Chris said when he saw his brother. He slowly walked over and sat next to him. "Wy...mommy and daddy want you to come back."

"No, t-they probably hate me." Wyatt said

"No they don't. You just have to bring stupid Will back." Chris said

"I don't know how! I didn't even mean to do it in the first place." Wyatt cried

"Just...want him back." Chris shrugged

"But I don't." Wyatt said

"Oh...then fake you want him back."

"That won't work Chris, if I really don't want him back I have a feeling he won't be coming back anytime soon." Wyatt said, rubbing his eyes.

"I see your problem." Chris said, nodding.

"No you don't." Wyatt muttered, miserably, as he rested his chin on his knees.

"Yeah huh! How about I force you to do it?"

"How?" Wyatt asked

"Um, I threaten to kill you unless you bring Will back." Chris shrugged, "Something like that."

"Um, alright." Wyatt said, a little less then confident.

"Okay...do it or I'll kill you." Chris said

Wyatt looked at him and tried to feel scared, but Chris's chubby cheeks and slight baby features weren't exactly helping.

"You're not scary Chris." Wyatt said, and Chris sighed.

"Sorry, I don' wanna be a demon." Chris said, "I just wanted to _try _to scare you."

"Okay, I'm gonna turn around and you have to try to scare me." Wyatt said, and Chris nodded so Wyatt turned away from his brother.

"Ahhh!" Chris screamed, jumping on him and the 2 went rolling down the hill and into the pond.

Wyatt swam to the top with a groan and he rubbed his face, he looked around and frowned.

"Chris?" he asked, "Chris! Come on, where are you!? This isn't funny!"

Then he saw some bubbles, and his eyes widened, before he dove under the water, and saw Chris struggling to reach the top. He swam down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and Chris coughed up water.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, swimming to the edge, and he helped Chris out first.

"M-" he coughed, "My nose burns Wy."

"Probably got too much water in there."

"D-did I scare you?" Chris asked, moving his wet locks off of his face.

"Yeah!" Wyatt said, "I thought you could swim."

"Doggy paddle Wy, and that doesn't work so well under water." Chris moaned

"Oh, remind me to teach you okay?" he asked

"Okay." Chris said, rubbing his wet nose. "Can we go back to mom now? I'm cold."

"Sure." And they both shimmered out.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe screamed when she saw her soaking wet children. "What happened?"

"We rolled in the lake." Wyatt said, as Phoebe wrapped towels around them.

"How?" Piper asked

"I tried scaring him." Chris said, blowing his nose, trying to get some water out.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked

"He thought if he said, "I'm gonna kill you" I might bring Will back, and it didn't work cause he doesn't look like a demon, so I turned around and he jumped on me and we rolled down the hill into the lake." Wyatt explained and despite everything Cole cracked a grin.

"Did it work?"

"No, and I found out Chris can't swim." Wyatt said

"Are you okay honey?" Phoebe asked, her youngest instantly. She totally forgot about that!

"Yeah, Wy saved me!" Chris said with a smile.

"Well good boy Wyatt." Cole said, ruffling his wet hair.

"Thanks." Wyatt said, smiling.

"Now for Will." Phoebe said


End file.
